In some situations, mobile ad-hoc networks (MANETs) are the only option for communication among nearby cooperating workers. For example, in a search and rescue scenario, there may be no communication infrastructure on which to rely. Thus, the conventional strategy is to deploy a MANET, which can be resilient to disruptions and does not need an established infrastructure. However, this often causes problems because the conventional strategy does not provide the ability to easily encrypt communications among participants in the MANET. For example, a pair-wise key setup would be extremely inefficient, requiring encryption/decryption at each hop and a static pre-shared group key setup cannot easily distribute or revoke group members' keys.